Sonic Vampires: Rise of the Dark one
by Advent the blade
Summary: Vampires plague a 100 years later post apocalyptic Earth. Tails, a vampire hunter, struggles to find the vampire that killed his parents, and unknowingly thrusts himself in a vampyric prophecy that foretells the rising of the "Dark One", pulling his loved ones along with him. Will Tails stop the prophecy? Or the vampires rise to rule? (on hiatus until further notice)
1. prologue

Yay, it's my first time making a fanfiction! It's about vampires in Sonic and its how Tails gets stronger. Finally, _thinking_ and YELLING. All in Tails' and no one's POV Disclaimer: Sonic and all other characters belong to Sega. I wish though… (See bottom)

Sonic + vampires: Rise of the Dark one

Prologue

 **Tails' POV**

He saw it happen. He couldn't stop it from happening. Miles "Tails" Prower, which was no older than 5 watched helplessly as the vampiric red-furred fox approached his parents who stood in front of him protectively, sandwiching him between his parents and the wall of the living room. His dad brought up a silver cross and waved it defensively at the vamp-fox.

"Get back, monster! Leave this place!" His dad growled.

The vamp-fox swung its arm, and impaled him in the stomach, making him scream, spitting out blood as blood splattered onto Tails. He was too scared to even scream.

"MARTIN, NOOOOO—" His mom wailed before the vamp-fox used its free hand to slit her throat, cutting her off…permanently. His mom fell to the floor and the vamp-fox removed his hand from Martin's stomach, letting more blood gush through. Martin turned to Tails and smiled sadly.

"Run…Miles….run and live on" he said as he fell on top of his wife.

Tails looked up from his fallen parents to the killer and gasped as he got a clear look: it was a girl with red wavy long hair with blue eyes. She wore a yellow jumpsuit with a white stripe down the middle and yellow and white boots. Tails gasped when he recognized her.

"Fiona…" Tails said in disbelief. Fiona had been a close friend of his, only 3 years older than him, and he couldn't believe that the bubbly, happy girl he had a crush on, was now grim faced with long sharp fangs of the vampires, hands dripping with the crimson blood of his parents. His knees buckled and he fell to his knees, overcome by intense fear, pain, and sorrow. Fiona walked over behind Tails and he felt her warm breath on his neck, but he was too deep within his mind to resist as salty tears began to streak down his face. Before Fiona's fangs could sink into his neck, out of nowhere a hedgehog appeared and sent his fist into Fiona's face, sending her flying into the wall behind him. Tails looked at his rescuer. The hedgehog's fur and spiked back quills was deep cobalt and he had emerald green eyes. He looked about 13 years old. He was wearing red shoes with gold straps. He held a double-edged rapier that had a purple ruby for a pommel. He was glaring where Fiona had landed. Tails looked but she was gone.

"Shoot, she got away." The hedgehog groaned as the rapier disappeared into thin air. He tuned to Tails with a smile that seemed to say 'hey, it's alright…you're okay now'.

"You okay, kid?" The hedgehog asked. Tails nodded now silent with awe at the Hedgehog. The hedgehog chuckled at his awe-filled silence.

"Have any siblings?" The hedgehog asked. "N-no, uh…"Tails trailed off. "Sonic," the hedgehog introduced with a thumb up and a grin, "Sonic the Hedgehog! What's yours?" He asked. "Mine is Tails." Tails replied, giving Sonic the nickname his parents gave him. "Well, Tails," Sonic began as in one fluid motion, helped Tails on his feet, and swung him on his back, careful not to impale him on his back spikes. "You just found yourself an older bro!" They went outside into the cool, crisp night filled with the lazy chirping of crickets.

"Where are we going and what about my parents?" Tails asked worriedly. "We're going to my home and your new one," Sonic replied. "And your parents will get a burial once I report." "Report, home?" Tails asked. "Vampire HQ, and hold on tight." Sonic said simply as he began running. Soon, everything was a blur, but Tails found comfort in this and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Advent the 5th is back for the second…wait…*checks storyline* actually, the 1st chapter I mean due to the prologue. Special thanks to my first reviewer, LibraGeek. This story will get better and better as I update more chapters. That said, please review. And remember, _thinking_ and YELLING

Chapter 1

 **Tails' Pov**

Tails woke up to find himself at his desk, dry drool and tears all over his arms, face, and some on his desk. He sighed as he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. As the hot water massaged his back fur in the shower, he stared off into space as he recalled his dream last night. ' _That dream again…_ ,' he thought. He's been having that dream on and off ever since Sonic saved him (which was 12 years ago, Tails being 17 and Sonic being 25) and took him here, Vampire HQ or VHQ for short. It's been around ever since the apocalypse. Records in the hall of Archives says it wasn't a zombie apocalypse that humans thought it would be, but rather a nuclear war between two ancient continents and only America survived- to an extent: certain areas of USA changed its properties like California turning into a desert. Most humans died because of the war, most of the survivors died due to the nuclear air, and the rest died due to a cure for the nuclear sickness turning into a virus, causing them to explode violently. Soon the virus went after animals, although the effects were different. So vampires arose, and if it weren't for the three elders, all would belong to the creatures of the night. The Elders has been around just before the apocalypse. Rumor has it that they're dying, but no one knows since they always hang out in the forbidden room. They only talk through intercoms and only call someone in if its life or death emergencies, and that's never happened for 50 years. VHQ is located in the center of former Kansas, and the US is split among the four corners of the VHQ making an "x" and is marked as areas with VHQ as area 1. North is area 2, nicknamed "Glacio" due to that area becoming an artic hub, east is area 3, nicknamed "Gradation" due to it being over run with plants, south is area 4 nicknamed "Aether" (ee-ther) due to the gravity being drastically off, and finally, west is area 5, nicknamed "Aestus" (ay-stus) due to it being a desert. VHQ is divided into 5 wings: boys, girls, mess, infirmary, and main. The guys and girls wings are where they sleep, infirmary is for wounded and sick, mess is the café, and main is where hunters accept missions and go into different areas. Tails got out and dried himself off with a towel and brushed his teeth. When he finished he checked the time on his watch. ' _7:57 AM, huh._ ' He walked out the bathroom and began cleaning up around his room. His room was medium sized with his desk by his door and in front of his bed, with a small closet at the foot, near the bathroom. Tails checked his watch again. ' _7:59,_ ' he looked at the door. ' _3…2…1_ -' the door opened and Sonic popped in with a small breeze trailing behind him. "Mornin', Tails!" the blue blur greeted cheerfully. "Hey," Tails greeted back. "Finished your run?" he asked. Sonic nodded and chuckled. "Yep, and I'm ready for breakfast!" He replied, patting his stomach. "Speaking of food," Tails began curiously, "what's for breakfast?" "If I remember correctly, breakfast burrito and cheese omelet with grits, French toast sticks, and coffee." Sonic answered nonchalantly. Tails eyes widened at hearing this. "Why you ask?" Sonic asked, obviously not noticing Tails' reaction. "WHAT'RE WE WAITING FOR!?" Tails cried as he grabbed Sonic's arm. "LET'S GO AND GET THERE FIRST!" He exclaimed as he dashed out of the room, taking a surprised Sonic with him. "Holy shit, Tails, slow down!" he cried as his tail grazed the tile floors, burning it.

 **No one's Pov**

The vampire sat in a slouched on his throne in his grand throne room, garbed in a black cloak that covered his face, only exposing his cold, blue eyes and sharp-toothed smile. The throne room was dark save for a few torches among the walls, the occasional flicker of the flames trying to stay alive. He sat there, tapping his finger on the arm of the chair, as if he was expecting someone. Out of nowhere from the darkness above dropped a female fox garbed in a black tanktop, black miniskirt that exposed her stomach, and black combat boots. She walked forward and knelt a few feet away from the cloaked vampire. "Have you collected the shards?" He asked in a deep gravel-like voice, like someone dragged a chair on gravel, only deeper. "I have only managed to find only one shard, my lord." The vixen replied almost in fear as she held out the point of a pitch black blade. The cloaked vampire got up and walked to the vixen. As he got closer, his toothy grin grew wider. He stopped and took the shard and hid it among his cloak. "I would hold you in the sunlight," He began as the Vixen glanced nervously at the ray of light next to her. "But you did get at least one out of four shards…and you did catch me in a good mood. So arise, my apprentice." The vixen got up and the cloaked vampire turned and began to walk back to his throne. "I permit you to go to the 'bloody-wine' cellar and drink yourself silly." The vixen began to grin excitedly. "But touch my oldest 'bloody-wine', and I will give you a fate worse than death." The cloaked vampire finished as he went back into his slouched position on his throne. The vixen nodded "Yes, my lord." She promised as she walked out of the throne room. A few seconds passed before the cloaked vampire brought out the shard and began to fiddle it in his hand. "Good job, Fiona…good job indeed." He chuckled as he brought the shard closer to his face. "Soon master, soon you'll have your time…hehehehehehe….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A.N. well there you have it for the first chapter. Sorry for the long explanation in Tail's part of the story, so I hope I redeemed my self with the… idk…sub story? So, with that said, Fiona appears after 12 years? Why? And who's the cloaked lord? Who's his master? And will Tails get to the café first without burning Sonic's tail off? Find out in the next chapter of Sonic Vampires: Rise of the Dark one! Advent the 5th, over and out….And please review! (Almost forgot again *blush*)


	3. AN: updates

Hey guys, Advent here! I want to say sorry for the long wait, but I'm letting you guys know that I'm back from break and that I will be updating Rise of the dark one (I call it that for short) very soon. I probably won't be able to update Saturday like I usually do, but since I have a half day at school tomorrow, I'll try to update then…but to warn you guys in advance, there's no action YET. I still have to get the story rolling and get character intros out of the way still (bleh…). Long story short, the story's not gonna be discontinued and I will keep updating when I can. Advent the blade over and out!


	4. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I am back! I hope this chapter satisfies you guys. Sadly, no action YET…still got to get the tedious starter chapters out of the way (ugh). So let's get this started, shall we?

 _Thinking_ YELLING, and please Review! I don't mind much flame…

 **Tails' POV**

Tails sat at a long table next to sonic among a vast number of tables and seats, inhaling a large pile of breakfast burritos, French toasts (AN: is it toasts for plurals? Idk), and cheese omelets. The café was huge, about 5 times larger than a football stadium, due to the many vampire hunters and civilians. It made Tails breathless when Sonic brought him to the VHQ and gave him a tour. "Sheesh, Tails… you sure know how to gobble." Sonic cracked with a smirk. "Says the same person who does the same to chili dogs." A gruff voice retorted before Tails could. The duo looked up to see a red echidna with Lego shoes, white boxing gloves, and a necklace that had a small green emerald that hung over a white crest on his chest, and long shoulder-length dreadlocks. His Fierce amethyst eyes glared at sonic but his small grin said otherwise. "Hey knuckles!" Tails said cheerfully as sonic put both his hands on his heart and pretended to be hurt. "Knuckles, how could you…I'm sooooo huuurrrt!" Sonic mocked-whined. Knuckles rolled his eyes as he sat down across from sonic with a bowl of grapes. Knuckles was Sonic's childhood friend, and they were really tight partners because knuckles' dad, Locke was one of the three elders, but had passed away a little before Tails had came along. That's why knuckles wear the emerald necklace as a memento of him. By now the café was crawling with people and the café chefs were working high time. A white furred hedgehog with five quills sticking up in a fan wearing black boots with gold bracelets with blue streaks that went into the palms of his gloves as circles with tired gold eyes made a beeline to the three's table and plopped down heavily next to knuckles. "Good morning Silver." Knuckles said teasingly as Sonic nodded. "Good indeed!" Silver groaned. "Is it the usual morning medicine?" Tails asked, his mouth full of French toast. "Yeah," Silver replied softly "You know how it is." Silver is a telekinetic vampire (AN: wait, don't bite my head off! I'll explain), but one that hates his own kind because the vampires kill when they feed. But there's a few out there that doesn't kill. From the archives, a vampire can drink a cup of blood per week max. But the vampires can go over it in their opinion due to the fact that they view "normals" (AN: as they call civilians) and hunters as food bags. Silver met Sonic and gang from a hunter mistaking him as a bad vampire and not a "huntpire" after things got understood, Silver became a friend to everyone, especially to Tails as a close friend. As for how Silver is out in daylight, there's a serum that allows only huntpires via nanites to sit out in the sun for 3 days, but the effects on Silver makes him groggy. "You're not gonna eat?" knuckles asked. Silver glanced at him through half-lidded eyes. "Do I look like I wanna eat being this tired?" Silver asked. "Oh stop complaining Silver, and go eat!" a female voice groaned irritably behind Tails. Both he and Sonic turned to see a lavender cat in a purple, pink and purple jacket, white pants and matching high heels and wore her hair in a high ponytail. "Hi, Blaze!" Silver perked up before everyone could say 'hey' Blaze smiled warmly "morning, sleepy head. You okay?" she asked as she went over to sit next to him. Silver ginned painfully and shooked his head. Blaze blushed as she hesitated. "H-here." Blaze stuttered as she pulled down the shoulder of her jacket, exposing her slender shoulder. Silver gave a small smile. "You sure?" He asked. Blaze nodded silently, still blushing. Silver went behind her, positioned his mouth over her exposed shoulder, his fangs glinting in the light. He plunged his fangs into her shoulders, and began to drink. Blaze shuddered with a sigh. After about 30 seconds, Silver let go, licked the double pierce wound, and fixed Blaze's jacket. "Thank you, Blaze." Silver said as Blaze turned to him. "Silver…" Blaze trailed off as the two stared into each other's eyes. _It never fails_ , Tails thought as Sonic grinned widely and Knuckles shook his head with a snort. The duo turned to Sonic and Knuckles. "What?" Silver asked curiously. Knuckles and sonic turned to each other and turned back to the duo, both grinning. "We ship it!" they both said in unison. Tails chocked on his coffee stifling a laugh and Silver blushed redder than Knuckle's fur while Blaze put on a poker face but her tail was standing straight up. "W-w-what the fuck, you g-guys," Silver exclaimed, clearly flustered, "Blaze and I are just friends!" "Right, Bla—" Silver cut himself off as he turned to Blaze but realized Blaze wasn't next to him, but next to Sonic instead who just noticed also. "Blaze?" Silver called confusedly. "Talk to me, and I'll burn you." Blaze growled. Silver was taken aback, clearly shocked. "Women." Knuckles muttered earning a fierce glare from the lavender cat. "I'll burn you too, knuckles." Blaze added. "Let me guess, Blaze," a feminine voice called from above, catching everyone's attention. Tails tore his eyes from his food and looked up to see a white furred bat gliding down to the table. "Silver's being an idiot again?" she asked with a grin. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a pink heart over her breasts and white gloves and boots. She wore turquoise eyeshadow that brought out her jade eyes. "Not helping, Rouge." Silver groaned sadly as he plopped his head on the table, while Rouge landed next to knuckles, who in turn frowned. Rouge was originally a jewel thief that had stole from both vampires and hunters but after a…ah, "Faker" incident, she became close to the sonic unit, much to a certain Knucklehead's annoyance. "So how's Silver an idiot?" Tails asked Rouge. Both Rouge and Blaze looked at Tails in disbelief, confusing him. "You seriously don't know?" Blaze asked. Tails unsurely shook his head earning a disappointed sigh from Rouge. "Come on, Fox-boy…you're the smartest one out of all of us…" "I am," Tails replied "But—" Sonic held up his hand cutting Tails off. "Rouge and Blaze, Both Silver and Tails are very sorry for…um…this incident," Sonic turned to Tails. "Tails, you can try to understand girls, but its verrry difficult. It can be done, though." Both Blaze and Rouge snorted and knuckles chuckled. "You say that as though you do." Tails replied doubtfully. Sonic smirked "I do." "Last time I checked," a monotone voice called with amusement from the side wall not far from the table, making sonic go stiff and everyone turned to the wall to see a black hedgehog leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and a small smirk on his face. He had red highlights in his curled up quills and he wore red, white, and black rocket shoes, and gold wrist rings. "Hey, Shadow!" Tails greeted cheerfully along with Knuckles, Silver, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver, save for Sonic who simply glared at Shadow. Shadow was a hedgehog who was created before the nuclear war, making him, in a way, older than he looks. But he was kept in a chronic capsule making him sleep, until Rouge found him and woke him, making them adoptive siblings. Soon after, Shadow began making trouble with the Hunters, thus called the "Faker incident". Since then, Shadow and Sonic became friendly rivals, and opened up (just a bit) to the Sonic unit, then joining it. "If sonic really did understand girls, he would be dating Rose by now." A collective 'ooohh' echoed around the table as Shadow opened his eyes revealing their ruby-red luster, walked to the table and sat next to Tails. "And if **I** remember correctly, "Faker"," Sonic retorted, using the old nickname both him and Shadow used for each other in the past, making Shadow raise an invisible eyebrow, " **You're** so dead and pokerfaced, no girl can understand **you**!" He finished. Shadow grinned widely, showing his teeth, shocking everyone. After a few seconds he stopped when he noticed everyone's expressions. "What?" He asked curiously. _He never laughed…_ Tails thought, _I know he smirks, but grinning that wide?_ "You never grin like that." Tails pointed out. "What's up with that?" Knuckles asked. Shadow shooked his head. "Nothing…never mind." Rouge tilted her head doubtfully. "You're sure?" She asked. Shadow nodded. "I'm sure as he began to eat." Tails turned to Sonic. "You know what, Sonic?" He asked. "What?" Sonic replied. "Something's missing." Tails noted thoughtfully. Sonic furrowed his invisible eyebrows. "What you mean?" He asked obviously confused. Tails smiled mischievously making Sonic look hyper-aware. "Let me rephrase that," Tails corrected himself, "Some **ONE** is missing." He said with a laugh. The table echoed with laughter as Sonic tried to put two and two together. "What're you talking about Tails," Sonic exclaimed still confused. "Everyone's here except-" Sonic's mouth snapped shut as his eyes widened and he blushed as it dawned on him who Tails was talking about. "Wow, Sonic," Blaze chuckled to his reaction, " Who knew you could blush so hard?" Sonic ignored her. "PLEASE DON'T JINX IT TAILS!" Sonic cried, making everyone hysterical, save for Shadow who simply smirked. "Too late!" Tails guffawed as he saw a pink blur make a beeline towards Sonic. The blur materialized into a pink female hedgehog who wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. "Good morning, Sonic!" the magenta furred hedgehog gushed happily. She wore a pink and white dress and shoes with gold ring bracelets and her pink quills cascaded down her back. "H-Hi Amy." Sonic stuttered, earning a chuckle around the table. "Good morning guys!" Amy greeted as she hugged everyone, longer for Tails and Shadow. Amy was just a normal girl who was captured by vampires but was saved by Sonic- effectively making her fall for Sonic. Since then she's never left his side. "Hello Rose." Shadow greeted with a soft smile. "See, you cant be talking Shadow," Sonic pointed out. "You're smiling for Amy, and you barely smile for Rouge." "Are you jealous, Sonniku?" Amy asked using her pet name for him as she sat next to him. "IM GONNA CHECK THE BULLITIN FOR MISSIONS!" Sonic cried as he got up and dashed out the café. Knuckles sighed. "Although he forgot that the mission him, Tails, and I have is for tomorrow in Gradation." He muttered. Tails chomped on his last toast stick as he turned to Knuckles. "What's the details?" He asked. Knuckles grinned. "Gotta recover a Bio-weapon-" "BIO-WEAPON?!" Tails exclaimed, cutting Knuckles off "IMPOSSIBLE…I read in the in the archives that they've been destroyed centuries ago. Tails said dejectedly. Knuckles shook his head, confusing Tails. "I knew you'd say that, so I checked around and it's been confirmed. The weapon's in a abandoned laboratory. Until tomorrow, we're free." Knuckles finished as he got up. "So I'm gonna train in the training room." With that he began to walk away. "Hey, wait up, Knuckie!" Rouge called as she got up to follow him. "LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN!" Knuckles growled as he sped up his pace, with Rouge following close behind. _It never gets old._ Tails thought as he got up. "Well I'm gonna work on one of my inventions." Tails announced as everyone else got up and said what their gonna do for the day and they split off to their destinations.

 **No one's POV**

Tails sat down at his desk and sighed as he opened a dresser and brought out a pair of grey with red highlights tech-type gauntlets and boots, three blueprints, and various tools and put them on top of his desk and began to read over the blueprints. One page showed the gauntlets and boots and at the top in bold, " **B.o.s.s.: Bio overdrive super suit- designed to boost the physical and aural capabilities of the wearer tenfold"** , the second the kitsune wearing them, and the final one what looked like him in armor and cape, below it in bold and underlined, **"Armor mode?"** He put the blueprints down, and grabbed the (Idk what's its name is, its those bent pointed tools that calibrates the tech…someone please PM or review to let me know) off the desk, donned green steampunk goggles and began touching one of the gauntlets, making it spark. "Never more," Tails mumbled. "Never more."

AN: finally, I'm done with this chapter, and I feel satisfied! It was a pain in the butt coming up with all the intros. Sorry there's no action yet, but there will be in the next chapter. And the story is now fully up and running. Please review, Advent over and out!

Bio-weapon? What could that mean for the hunters? B.o.s.s ? What's Tails up to? Find out in the next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys and girls, advent here. Sorry again for the delay…had to go to NJ for a few problems, so let me make it up for you with the next chapter!

Next day 20 minuets after breakfast…

* * *

Tails sat on a stool in the HQ lab, in front of one of many desks, working on what looked like glasses with holo lenses. Not too long a go, he, Knuckles, and sonic had agreed to meet up at the main gate in an hour, so sonic went for a quick run, knuckles for training in the training room. Tails pressed a button on the side and the machine hummed then blue light went in between the hinges making a one lense glasses. _Not bad,_ He thought. He yawned but cut himself off when he inhaled a certain scent of faint violet and honeysuckle perfume. _Her scent_ …. Tails thought as he took another whiff of the air. _And it smells like she's making a beeline here too_. As if on cue the door slid open and a violet swallow walked in. she wore a white tanktop that exposed her midriff, white skinny jeans with deep purple flames on the bottom, and red sneakers, and gold glasses sat above her head. She wore her hair in a low ponytail with a bang that partially covered her baby blue eyes. She was smirking at Tails while fiddling with a red ruby necklace.

"Hey Shorty." The Swallow greeted. Tails smiled as he rolled his eyes "I'm taller then you, but hello to you too, Wave….where's Jet and Storm?"

Wave snorted as she made her way to Tails. "Storm is fighting Knuckles and Jet's racing Sonic." Tails chuckled as he shook his head. "They never learn, do they?" he wondered aloud, making Wave giggle "Meh…same with your team."

Jet, Storm, and Wave are the Babylon Rogues, a team of three vampire hunter daredevils that uses extreme gear hover boards as transportation. They're well known as celebrity-type hunters that rival the Top three hunter's specialties: Jet and sonic for speed, Storm and Knuckles for strength, and Tails and Wave for brains.

Jet's a green hawk with white feathers on his chest. He has icy blue eyes with red and black highlights on the side. He wears silver and gold goggles that holds his hair-feathers back, like Sonic's quill-style, white gloves with red and black wristlets, and red shoes with black multi point spears down the middle. Storm's a snow grey albatross with a giant amount of white feathers on his chest. He wears tiny gold goggles on his head, 3 silver pentagon like plates as a necklace, and yellow and black gloves and shoes. The Babylon Rogues and Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were bitter rivals when they first met after the Faker, but after two years ago, Wave and Tails became very close friends due to their love for mechanics, while Jet, Sonic, Storm, and Knuckles are friendly rivals. Wave's expression turned serious as she sighed.

Tails tilted his head. "What's up?" He asked. Wave shooked her head as she grabbed a stool, sat in front of Tails and leaned back against his chest. "Nothing…Jet, Storm, and I will tell the whole Sonic unit when you, Sonic, and Knux come back from the retrieval mission." Tails 'hmmmed' "Is it serious?" He wondered aloud. "Yeah." Wave replied. "How serious?" He asked. "Code red, bloody red." She replied nonchalantly. "What?!" Tails cried as he fell back and hit the ground with a thud, earning a smile and an eyeroll from Wave. "Why're you telling the Sonic unit and not the Elders?!" Tails cried hysterically as he got up. "They already know. They just want us to tell you guys a piece of it and they'll discuss the rest of the details after Rank Tournament." Wave explained. Tails grinned at 'Rank Tournament', startling Wave. "Can't wait for that…it's gonna be fun."

"I thought you hated Rank tournament—" Wave cut herself off then gave Tails a look that said 'you're up to something and I don't like it'.

"what," Tails asked with a mischievous grin "It's just time for a change of pace, that's all." Tails explained. Wave still had the look on her face, unfazed by Tails' explanation. _Aah…she got me._ Tails thought as he sighed. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" he requested. "Does Sonic know 'bout whatever you're planning?" Wave wondered. Tails shook his head, making Wave frown. "Why," she asked. "He's your brother—" "Exactly why…" Tails replied, cutting her off. "He's more likely to stop me than you are." He said as he brought out four grey rings and slipped them on his wrists and ankles over his red boots.

"Is that it?" Wave asked, once Tails finished. He nodded. _B.o.s.s. equip!_ Tails thought.

The rings glowed softly, then began to envelop his gloves and boots like liquid the "liquid" going up to half his forearm. Then red highlights ran along the edges, finally taking shape as B.o.s.s! Wave stood there in awe, not saying anything with a grin on her face, which Tails found amusing.

"Well, I didn't know I was that good looking" Tails cracked. Wave's smile turned into a frown and she slugged him in the arm. "Ow, okay, sorry!" Tails groaned. "I'll let you off only this time," Wave warned. "But anyways, what's its name and purpose?" She asked.

"Bio operative super suit… or Boss," Tails replied proudly with a smile "It's designed to boost the user's physical and aural functions. But I designed this version, the semi-prototype's sensors to only recognize my DNA and aural signature." Wave smirked and stifled a giggle. Tails tilted his head. "What?" He asked. "A dork name for a good invention…I feel sorry for it." Wave commented snarkily. Tails rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Have you tested it yet?" Wave asked curiously. Tails shook his head. "Only in simulations…but I'm testing it now since I brought 'em out. You're not gonna freak out if there's bad side effects, will you?" Tails replied. Wave made a face that said 'are you serious?' "No…I'm an inventor too, you know…I wont freak out, but I will help you out, though." She replied. Tails grinned. "Good. I could activate B.o.s.s. empathetically, but I need you to know when it's activated."

"B.o.s.s, activate!" Tails commanded. Wave blinked a few times. Tails tilted his head as he looked at one of the gauntlets. "Well that's weird," He said as he looked at Wave. "I guess there's no side effe- GHUAAAAACK!" Tails violently coughed up blood as he fell to his knees. "Tails…you okay?!" Wave asked as she ran towards him, but stopped as Tails raised a shaky finger. "B.o.s.s, deactivate." He said weakly as he got up and dusted himself off. "Don't worry, Wave," He said once he got his strength back "B.o.s.s' input was too quick, and my body wasn't ready for it." Wave nodded in understanding. "You think this will really work though?" She asked worriedly. Tails nodded. "I believe in my inventions…and I believe in myself" He replied determined.

Suddenly, the door came crashing down and in barged Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles. Sonic looked alarmed, Shadow looked serious, Silver looked frantic, and Knuckles looked concerned.

"Tails, we felt a insanely large aural spike-" Silver began. "Coming from here-" Shadow seconded. "So we came to check up on you-" Knuckles continued. "Are you oka-woah." Sonic said once he and the other guys noticed the scene. Sonic pointed back and forth between the two friends. "Did you two…" Tails caught what he was saying. "NO!" he yelled, blushing hard. Silver didn't look convinced. "Did you?" he asked. "No, Silver," Wave answered this time, also blushing "We didn't…Tails already answered that." Knuckles nodded, his chin in his hands like he was in deep thought. Tails noticed this.

"What's up, Knux?" He asked curiously. "Sooooo…..," Knuckles began. "What?" Tails asked again. Knuckles suddenly smirked. "Did you two FUCK?" He asked. Then he, Silver, and Sonic fell to the ground, laughing their heads off. Tails stood there fuming, Wave, blushing, and Shadow, slightly unamused. "You guys're idiots." Shadow commented, walking out.

ATB ATB ATB

Half hour later, at the Aestus gate

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles stood at the gate, getting ready for the mission: Knuckles was packing water, food, and sleeping bags, Sonic was stretching, and Tails was pacing; itching to get to the bio weapon.

"Well, this is it," Sonic said as he finished stretching. "Retrieving the bio weapon'll be a cinch!" Knuckles nodded as he finished also. "I can tell Tails is impatient…let's go." He added, catching Tails' attention. _Finally, bout time_ , He thought as the trio made it to the giant silver door that (Somehow) opened, letting in hot, dry, and dusty air from Aestus that ruffled the trio's furs. They walked out into the blazing sun and the doors closed with a resounding BOOM. Later, Tails looked around and noticed randomly placed ancient buildings half buried in the sand, some with broken windows, some leaning, and some completely sideways. _Woah…this is awesome….throughout all of nature's fury, the ancient buildings still stand_. He though. (He'd never went into Aestus)

ATB ATB ATB

Hours later

Sonic groaned for the umpteenth time and Knuckles made a face that said 'I really want to knock him out' "Its sooooo hoooot," Sonic complained "Tails, can I run?" he half whined. Tails shook his head, sweat dripping down his face as he used his namesakes as shades "We can't…the friction from your shoes'll turn the sand into glass, in turn melt, burn your shoes off and onto your feet, effectively wounding you for life." He explained tiredly. "Wait!" Knuckles called in a panic, alarming the two. "What?!" Sonic asked, ready for some sort of vampiric ambush. "What happened, Knuckles?!" Tails asked frantically. Knuckles looked at both of them. "I forgot our extreme gear!" He announced, making Sonic fall backwards, and Tails facepalm. Sonic groaned. "Knuckles, you idiot…" Tails commented. The crimson fury glared at him "SHUT UP!" Knuckles growled.

* * *

AN: well, I'm done with this chapter….sorry but from now on, I'll gotta post less frequently, cause I'm getting lazy moments, I do apologize for that. I hope that this chapter is more readable than the last *cringe*. Please review, flame if you wanna, I'll use it to fix any problems. By the way, ATB's my initials, just sayin', and as for that Tails and Wave thing, they're only close friends...i only support Taiream, Tave's a good couple i guess, at first i didnt like it, but a few pics on deviantart made me change my mind a bit. so thats that, Advent the blade over and out

The journey has started, and the trio set out for the bio weapon…and what's so important that Wave have to tell the Sonic unit? And why're the Elders showing themselves after all this time? Find out next chapter!


End file.
